


Moments with the Hero of Ferelden: Kilianna Cousland

by Firebird665



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird665/pseuds/Firebird665
Summary: A series of short stories about Kilianna Cousland and her journey to stop the Fifth Blight, fall in love and become queen.





	

“You're staring again.” Leliana said with a smile.

Kilianna smiled, still not taking her eyes from Alistair as he talked to Wynne.  “Can you blame me” she said.

“Not at all, but I see you doing it more and more.” Leliana said with her own smile. “You seem quite smitten.”

Kilianna finally turned to her friend.  “I am.  The more time passes, the more I think about him.” Kilianna's smile faltered and she looked back at Alistair. “I cannot lose him Leliana.  I-I do not think I will survive it and I am not sure I want to.” Kilianna turned back to her friend, who now looked concerned.  “There is no other for me and to be without him would be a living death.  But we face death and danger on a daily basis and I cannot always worry about him.  It would not be fair to the others who follow me.  And he is not the only eye I do not wish to see die.” On the last Kilianna bumped her shoulder into Leliana's shoulder. “But I know if I ever have to make the choice of whether he dies or I die, I will not hesitate and nothing will stop me from dieing in his place or to save him.” On the last Kilianna looked back at Leliana’s face.  He eyes had grown wide. 

“You love him that much.” She asked.

“I know it is hard to believe, but in the short time he have been together, he has reordered my world.” Kilianna smiled.

“You know,” Leliana began “You are a very intense person.  But then, you never do anything half-hearted, why should this be any different?” She patted Kilianna on the back.  “I very much hope for you sake and his that is does not come to that.

Kilianna looked back at Alistair who was now looking at her across the camp. “As do I, Leliana, as do I.”


End file.
